The present invention relates to an adjustable laser sight fastened to a gun and controlled to lase a laser beam for aiding the eyes in lining up the gun on its objective, which can be adjusted for windage as well as elevation by a respective adjusting screw.
Various laser sights are known and used to aid the eyes in lining up a gun or an optical instrument on its objective. Because regular laser sights are not adjustable on the laser firing point, they must be fastened to a gun or an optical instrument by an adjustment frame for permitting the laser unit to be adjusted for elevation as well as windage. However, adding an adjustment frame to a gun will greatly increase the weight and the size of the gun. There is also disclosed an adjustable laser sight, as shown in FIGS. 1,2 and 3, which is generally comprised a laser unit (3a) supported on a spring plate (13a) inside a housing (1a) and connected to a battery (2a), and two adjusting screws (11a) (12a) respectively threaded into screw holes on the housing (1a) at right angles and stopped against the laser unit (3a). By turning the adjusting screws (11a) (12a) inwards or outwards, the laser unit (3a) is adjusted windage and elevation. This structure is still not satisfactory in function. Because the laser unit (3a) is made in a cylindrical shape and stopped in position by the spring plate (13a) and the two adjusting screws (11a) (12a) at three angles, it may move from position when it was shaken after each firing of the gun onto which the laser sight is mounted.